The invention relates to a predetermined balanced total electrode structure also uses a grouping of identically configured, and balanced positioned, shielding electrodes that are amalgamated in sequential combination with predetermined, complimentary balanced shielded electrodes groupings and other predetermined elements that are together, practicable to provide predetermined multiple energy conditioning functions operable upon portions of propagating energy as well simultaneously being operable to provide a common, voltage reference function operable for at least dynamic circuit operations.
Today, as the density of electronic devices in societies throughout the world is increasing, governmental and self-imposed standards for the suppression of electromagnetic interference (EMI) and protecting electronics from that interference have become much stricter. Only a few years ago, the primary causes of interference were from sources and conditions such as voltage imbalances, spurious voltage transients from power surges, human beings, or other electromagnetic wave generators.
At higher operating frequencies, line conditioning of propagating energy portions using prior art componentry has led to increased levels of interference in the form of EMI, RFI, and capacitive and inductive parasitics. These increases are due in part to the inherent manufacturing imbalances and performance deficiencies of the passive componentry that create or induce interference into the associated electrical circuitry when functioning at higher operating frequencies. EMI can also be generated from the electrical circuit pathway itself, which makes shielding from EMI desirable.
Differential and common mode noise energy can be generated and will usually traverse along and around cables, circuit board tracks or traces, high-speed transmission lines and bus line pathways. In many cases, these critical energy conductors act as an antenna radiating energy fields that aggravate the problem even more.
In other energy conditioning areas such as for high frequency decoupling for instance, a novel and unique approach is to provide an invention that allows for predetermined and closely positioned parallel energy pathways or electrodes to operate dynamically in close proximity to one another to allow development of a low impedance energy pathway that will develop upon a third parallel energy pathway not normally considered as integral for energized circuit operations.
This third energy pathway is normally found to be electrically isolated from, but be found internally adjacent to, the electrically opposing differential electrode energy pathways or power/signal planes. This third energy pathway can also be utilized in one invention circuit assembly for multiple attachments as opposed to utilizing many individual discrete low impedance decoupling capacitors, positioned in parallel within a prior art circuit assembly in an attempt to accomplish the same goal.
The present invention discloses a new predetermined embodiment that can be part of a predetermined circuit system to provide predetermined circuit protection and predetermined energy conditioning from various invention embodiments, invention assemblies, invention assembly circuit arrangements that will help also provide the current passive component manufacturing infrastructure with multifunctional energy conditioning structure that also allows an unprecedented ease of adaptability or production changeover as compared to the prior art.
The invention includes predetermined combinations of at least three, electrode groupings or grouped pluralities of electrodes. The three groupings include at least two groupings of complimentary oriented and positioned, shielded electrodes that are selectively or predetermined and interleaved between a third grouping of electrodes, which will operate as shielding electrodes, relative to the at least two groupings of complimentary oriented and positioned, shielded electrodes.
The three electrode groupings are arranged in a predetermined manner to be practicable for energized operations that will be practicable or operable to allow the creation of at least a dynamic energy pathway of low impedance or low impedance condition that can be operable along a portion of predetermined internal invention energy pathway portions and/or can be operable for a portion of predetermined, conductively coupled, common external conductive portion or pathway.
An external portion of a predetermined, conductively coupled, common conductive portion or pathway in conductively coupled combination with a predetermined physically balanced, amalgamated shielding, common electrode structure can be part of an electrically coupled portion of a predetermined circuit portion to complete a predetermined energy conditioning circuit network or predetermined energy distribution network, or circuit that aids active electronic componentry by creating balanced, electromagnetic actuated impedance states at energization with amalgamated, grouped pluralities of at least two complementary oriented but commonly comprised groups of same-sized shielded, complementary oriented, electrodes that are also arraigned in-part, by at least a predetermined manner to be practicable for energized complementary or differential electrical operations that allows for sustained, smooth energy portion conditioning as well as sustained, simultaneous electromagnetic emissions suppression of stray energy portions or parasitics that would normally be operable to disrupt predetermined energized circuit portions with electrical or dynamic discontinuities.
Accordingly, there has been found a need to provide an amalgamation of selected electrodes into multi-functional energy conditioning embodiment. These predetermined energy conditioning embodiments will be found comprising various electrodes each comprising an electrode, main-body portion with or without, predetermined electrode lead portions that are grouped and placed into relative to each other, both individually and as a part of a predetermined plurality of homogenous (not necessarily, in terms of material-types, composition), physically-configured, electrode groupings or a predetermined plurality of homogenous (not in not necessarily, terms of material-types, composition), physically-configured energy pathways, predetermined for combined, interposing positioning arrangements that includes other, predetermined conductive and non-conductive element portions that art also predetermined in advance to form a predetermined assembly or assemblies and variations.
It is an object of an invention embodiment to be able to provide to a user a layered, multi-functional, predetermined common electrode shield structure comprising conductive by-pass pathways for portions of propagating energies that share a common and centrally positioned conductive pathway or electrode as part of its"" larger, common, shielding electrode shielding structure that will allow for energy conditioning under predetermined arrangements, within an inclusive embodiment or embodiment variation that possesses a commonly shared and centrally positioned conductive pathway or electrode with a predetermined, main-body portion as part of its structure. It is an object of an invention embodiment to provide a multi-functional, common electrode shield and energy conditioning structure for electrode energy pathways which can take on a wide variety of multi-layered embodiments and utilize a host of dielectric materials, unlimited by their specific physical properties that can, when attached into circuitry and energized, provide simultaneous line conditioning functions and protections as will be described.
It is an object of an invention embodiment to be easily adapted to utilization the shielding electrode element that is operable for performing the electrostatic shielding function and third energy pathway function when energized and conductively coupled to a common conductive area or third energy pathway located external to the originally manufactured invention.
The layered, multi-functional, predetermined common electrode shield structure also provides electrical shielding to portions of propagating energy that will gather or be found near portions of electrode with predetermined, main-body portions"" edges or edgings. A numerous multitude of arrangements can be built for the invention, such that these variants and configurations of the invention will only be disclosed as a fraction of a small portion of the possibilities, herein. The disclosure as provided reveals variations that can be implemented and built upon that would exploit many of the above objects and advantages of a typical invention embodiment as it has been envisioned by the inventor.